Dance Lessons
by argentenipinkini
Summary: James, Sirius, Peter and Remus are forced to take dance lessons one day by their extremely insistent mothers. This takes place when they are nine years old. It's really short, and it's supposed to be cute, so read and review, please! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but someday, when I rule the world, I'll bribe J. K. Rowling into giving them to me.

Haha, just kidding!

A/N: So, well, I had this sudden idea today, and I thought I'd post it before I forgot. It's really short, a one shot fic. I hope you enjoy it, it's supposed to be cute.

Dance Lesson's

Nine-year-olds James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were forced by their mothers to take a beginners dance lesson one sunny summer's day.

            "But, mum," whined James to his mother, "I don't want to go!"

            "Yeah!" cried Peter, trying to run away, but was unsuccessful as his mother had a tight grip on his robes, making him run in place. Sirius nodded.

            "Why must we?" asked Remus to the four adult mothers in front of him, his hands on his hips. They smiled kindly and Mrs. Black answered, "So that one day you can sweep the girl of your dreams off of her feet with your dashing dancing skills!" she said brightly. Sirius rolled his eyes, as did the other three.

            "I'd rather not 'sweep' any girl's off of their feet, thank you very much," he said with a defiant shake of his head.

            "Yeah, wouldn't that be like, uh, rude?" asked James. All of the mothers sighed loudly and then pointed to a large building in front of them. It was obviously where the lessons would be taught. They started walking towards it. The boys reluctantly followed, each of them letting out their own defeated sigh.

            Later that day, a tall witch named Madame Dubois was teaching her students the proper and polite way to ask a girl for a dance.

            "You walk up to her, and if you are at a formal party, you bow." She demonstrated to them, and then waited expectantly for them to do the same. There were about sixteen boys in the class all together and they all shook their heads as though Madame Dubois was crazy, but they bowed anyways.

            "Good, good, but bowing isn't always required when asking someone to dance," she said. A sigh of relief could be heard from the room.

            "So then after that, you stick out your hand and ask, 'May I have this dance?' or something polite like that. Now, turn to your partners and try it." All of the boys groaned. Since the class was only for males, they had to pair up with fellow males. Peter and Remus were together, as were James and Sirius.

            James turned to his partner and bowed so lowed he could practically touch the floor with his head. He then offered his hand to a batting-his-eyelashes Sirius and said, "May I have this dance, fair lady?"

            Sirius, still batting his lashes, and pinching his cheeks for a blushing bride effect, replied, "Oh, of course, prince charming!" He grabbed James' hand and they began to dance around the room using the moves that they had been taught earlier that day.

            Remus and Peter shrugged, and followed suit.

            "Pretty damsel," said Peter to Remus after he bowed, "I would just be absolutely honored if I could have this dance with you."

            Remus flashed him a 'dazzling' grin and quickly grabbed his hand, saying, "Of course, handsome!" And then they were off, dancing around the room in the same fashion that their best friends were. The other boys did the same, and soon the room was filled with 'dance crazed' young boys and swooning girly girls, or, er, boys, should I say.

            Finally, Madame Dubois stopped them and at once the boys were back to normal. Well, as normal as little boys could be.

            "Ok, that was, um," she searched for the right word. She gave up and said, "Well, I think you've just about got it!"

            "Any questions?" Sirius raised his hand.

            "Yes, Mr. Black?"

            "Why, yes, I do have a question," he said sweetly. Madame Dubois smiled and nodded.

            "You've taught us the basic dance moves and how to ask a girl to dance, 'politely,' but you haven't taught us one thing."

            "And what is that, Sirius?"

            "How do we get rid of her after the song ends?" he asked with a completely straight face. The dance instructor turned slightly pink. All sixteen of the boys nodded their heads vigorously; they obviously were pondering the exact same question.

            Madame Dubois put her hand to her head and sighed, feeling defeated. Remus, being ever the gentleman walked over to her and put his hand on her back, patting it comfortingly.

            "It's ok, Madame. You don't have to answer him. We'll just ask our mothers."

FIN!

A/N: So! What did you think? Please review! 

^Danielle^


End file.
